The Gods at Hogwarts
by Jedi Knight Wolfheart
Summary: Zues decides to have some of the gods check on wizarding Britain because he didn't trust Circe. What will they find, and what does Harry, the Lord of the Dead, have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

The Gods at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or much else for that matter.**

Every god and goddess hated the winter and summer solstices, for various reasons. Most hated that the banished Lord of the Dead, Harrison, would be returning to Olympus. Harry just hated it because he couldn't leave till the meeting was over, no matter how trivial and mindless it was. It didn't help that his two best friends, Draco and Hermione, were _again_ flirting like love-struck teenagers. Honestly, two-thousand years together not enough?

Harry laughed at the horror-struck gods when Zues told them they would be living on Earth for a time, a _vacation _he said, as if we were rebellious children just _yearning_ for attention.

"Brother have you gone _mad_! Why would we concern ourselves with their _meaning-less_ wars? It's not like Troy at this day-and-age, now. They are far too narrow-minded to believe in us, with their _higher thinking_" Harrison sneered at the last words, challenging any of thier number to correct him.

"Father, if I may cut in?" with Zues's nod Draco continued "Not that I don't agree with what my uncle is saying," Draco smirked evilly looking at Harrison "but why must be turned into eleven year-olds? And who is exactly going, surely we must leave some here to counter any attacks we may have?"

"I have decided that Hermione, Daphne, Luna, Harrison, Blaise, Ginny, and Seamus will go. The rest will stay. We will be watching over Olympus, and I expect a full report on the progress of wizarding Britain, I don't trust Cerce at the moment. Good luck, and don't kill one another. By the way, your powers will be with you, but your wives or husbands will be not able to have any sort of PDA."

Looks of horror flashed through the married gods faces, and the single gods snickered. They all left to pack, and to whine about it to their spouses.

"You can't be serious! Of all the idiotic and _stupid _things my brother-in-law could do! It just_ had _to be the dolt Seamus! Lord of the Sea or not, he could never go without throwing an insult to my choice of men! Ugh, a whole year living like a _pauper!" _After Daphne's rant to her husband, Harry, she lay back on the bed, emotionally exhausted.

"I'm sure it will be even worse than your wildest imagination Daph, but it has to be done. My _brother_ has _proclaimed_ it! Let's get some sleep while we still can without the _stench_ of mortals." Harrison sneered.

Luna, the Lady of the Hunt, sighed as she looked at the world below

'Look out Britain, the gods are coming for a visit' the ever whimsical maiden danced in the beckoning moonlight. 'Let us all hope my twin, Blaise, doesn't get his head more inflated, I'm sure it will pop if another offering is given to him! Men!' she scoffed at the word. 'I'm glad I forsake them! Pig-headed fools with as much sense as a sack of drachmas!'

**First chapter DONE! Yay! So how is it so far, good or bad! I would enjoy reviews. I have a question though, how is Blaise pronounced? Until next chapter, toodles- Lupus **


	2. KingsCross Station

**Chapter 2: The memory conundrum **

Thank you to the reviews from phantomace13 and Spring Raine, because of you I got the urge to write this.

Phantomace13- thank you for the wonderful review! It is the longest I have ever gotten! To answer your question, Draco is Ares, Hermione is Athena (cliché I know!) and Ginny is Aphrodite. PS Ginny and Draco are NOT in a relationship like in the myths!

Spring Raine: your comment made the title, if you didn't notice it. Thank you for answering my question, it cleared up a few 'question marks' in my head. I too share you view on the Ginny/Harry thing. So predictable!

**If you haven't guessed, Ginny is Aphrodite, Harry is Hades, Daphne is Persephone, Blaise is Apollo, Luna Artemis, and Seamus is Poseidon, now on with the show!**

The weary gods trekked the streets of London, annoyed beyond belief. As soon as they arrived in this boring city of no fun, they began to feel changes on their bodies. Hermione was being consoled by Draco because she turned into a buck-toothed, frizzy-haired version of her know-it-all self.

Ginny was distraught by herself, not a mere _glimmer_ of her drop-dead gorgeous self. The blood drained from her face, oh no.

"Noooo! No! Absolutely NOT!" Ginny screeched in the middle of the crowded Kings-Cross station.

"What?" everyone else said with varying tones of interest.

"I left all my back-up nail supplies! Now how will I give Hermione a make-over! She is already wasting away!" Ginny cried indigently into Seamus's shoulder, ignoring his cries of 'Get off, you bloody wench!'

They all looked around suddenly, each sensing an aura of Circe's magic in the air, pungent and sickly-sweet. Looking around every-which-way, all they saw was an old decrepit looking barrier, platform 9. A little ways off, they saw platform 10.

"Now what! The ticket _says_ platform 9 3/4, where they bloody hell is it?" Daphne sighed loudly and attempted to look like she was about to faint from exhaustion.

"Bloody hell woman, you aren't fooling anyone with that act! Remember the Christmas party of 1437? You tried to trick Harry into carrying you out of the ballroom, then let him have his way with you under the stairs. It almost worked, too, until me and Hermione tried to do the same thing." Draco said in an exasperated, if a some-what annoyed drawl at the end.

Hermione, always the blusher, tied to distract them from the grotesque mental shots, by examining the barrier. All of the sudden, she disappears.

"Hermione! Where did she go?" both Harry and Draco shouted at the same time. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other in annoyance, then they leaped into action.

Within minutes of them examining it, Hermione steps into view. "Come on, we don't have all day! The train is about to leave the station! Walk through the damn barrier, and try not to kill each other!" she then disappeared with an exasperated huff.

And so, one-by-one, the trudged through the barrier, and what they saw took their breaths away.

A glowing-red steam engine stood in the middle of a secret platform. 9 ¾ it said, and the gods and goddesses looked at each other in awe.

"It could a touch-up, couldn't it Draco" Harry said with a not-so concealed sneer. But this time, not even Harry could truly think of anything bad to say about it.

They loaded their stuff, and hopped on board. They noticed what they were wearing for the first time, Muggle clothing, nothing at all like their Olympian outfits of togas and laurels. Blaise and Ginny were the most upset; Blaise cause he liked the breeze ('he always was insane', Draco would comment almost every day to his face), ang Ginny because what she was wearing didn't give anything to work with fashion-wise.

And so their great adventure began, or as Harry would say 'the worst thing since disco music and afros'.

**Is it good? Just to recap, Ginny is Aphrodite, Blaise is Apollo, Luna is Artemis (who is not in the story yet for another reason that I will tell you later) Hermione is Athena, Draco is Ares, Harry is Hades, Daphne is Persephone, and Seamus is Poseidon.**

**-Lupus**


	3. The Confused God

Chapter 3- the memory conundrum

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

Luna glanced about the vacant hallways of Hogwarts, once coming upon a snogging couple. 'Disgusting! What a waste of valuable time, snogging. I'm glad I forsake those idiots when I got the chance!' Alas, this was not the last, or biggest, shock she would get that evening.

When she was strolling through the herb garden, she spotted a young boy tending the plants in a greenhouse.

"You there! What are you doing here at this late hour, boy! Come out and show yourself!" with that cry the boy turned, and seemed to glow in the forgiving moonlight. His cherubic face, and tiger-print gloves seemed to remind her of a old friend. It can't be! … Neville! The god was supposed to be in exile, not tending a garden at a magic school! When Harry hears about this, Neville would get it; that's for sure!

"Neville, what are you doing here! You're supposed to be in _exile_, not _here_ of all the places! I _must _take you to Father! He will have your neck, that's for sure! Come on wine-boy let's go! Zeus is waiting!" With that she grabbed a very confused Neville, and teleported him back to Olympus.

"Father! I found Neville at Hogwarts! The boy is no-good, I've always said! What should we do to him? Through him into Tartarus?" with that last statement, the poor boy-god was shaking.

"Sir, where am I? And who is she? I don't recall knowing any of you!" Neville said, looking at the gods and goddesses who had assembled when they heard the noise.

"Neville, what is the last thing you remember seeing? It's_ very _important!" Hermes said without his cheeky grin, very uncharacteristic of him.

"I re-remember seeing a purple light, and then it went black. Sir, please tell me what happened! I want to remember how I can make plants grow and sing for me! Do you know how I do that?" he was babbling now, almost crazy with questions.

"You, Neville, are greater than you could ever dream." With that he clapped his hands, and at once a man appeared at his feet.

"Father, you rang?" Blaise said with a grin. He glanced at Neville and Luna."Hey sis, how's the _night show_ working for ya!" He glanced a little longer at Neville

"Hey Drinks, how's the tree nymph? Still got Susan mad at ya! I swear, save them from spiraling depression and they are all over you! But, what if two thousand years to the gods?" He rose his hands into the air, as a preacher would a sermon.

"How do you know Susan, and what do you mean the _gods"_ he spat out the word like a curse. "The gods are Luke-warm fairy tales told to give _hope_ to humanity! I would not believe in the gods, even if I was one!"

**Thanks to Spirit Raine's comment, another two characters were added. Neville and Susan, or Dionysus and his wife.**

**PS: what is Dionysus's wife's' name?**

**-Lupus**


	4. Harry and the interruption

**Chapter 4- Harry and the Interruption**

**Sooooo sorry for updating so late! I am swamped with schoolwork, but that's life for ya! Well, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a severe case of hubris, and nothing like this awesome story!**

_Click, clack, click, clack _went the rollers against the hard steel of the train floor. The Olympians kept on searching endlessly for an empty compartment, and their combined patience was wearing thin. Especially, with the gods of War and the Dead.

The goddesses chatted among themselves, each a little put-out at the arrangement Zeus had made them do. Ginny was laughing at what Hermione had said, but neither had noticed the strange absence of Luna. Of course, this must have had to do with the strange message that had come from Olympus yesterday about the Moon Lady finding Neville at Hogwarts.

"Hey look, here's one! Right bloody time too! My feet were _killing _me! I swear there are ichors on my new shoes!" Daphne cried while splaying on the nearest seat.

"Move over please Daphne, there are other people here too!" Harry said sitting in the opposite seat while the others piled in the cramped compartment.

"Screw this! There are too many of us, so why not have a little fun, eh Theios **(this means Uncle in Greek, or so says Google translate!)** Harry?" Draco and Blaise said together with hellish grins on their faces.

"Absolutely NOT! You pair of idiots will get the train blown, so stop your foolishness the instant! Or, I will tell your mums on you! Hera and Leto will be so disappointed!" Hermione said with a scowl promising retribution.

"Hey don't take out your ugliness on us! Innocent until proven guilty!" Blaise said idiotically.

Hermione then burst into tears, and only the girls knew why. 'I must really be ugly! Stupid God of Truth!'

Just then a boy burst into the cabin, a scared look on his freckled face. Little-did-he-know that the true fear was right next to his elbow. Harrison gave a terrifying, madman smile.

"Excuse me, but _why_ are you in this compartment? Can't you see it's full! Move along boy!" Seamus said, looking down at the red-haired.

"Any who might you be! Certainly I can be anywhere without your permission, prick!"The boy said confidently, unaware he may have just signed his ticket to a _watery_ grave.

"It's a good thing Grim didn't come with us, eh Daph? The boy would've been dead by now! Such a shame!" Harry chuckled, and then said again in Greek "Thanatos must be getting a kick out of this!"

"Come on Ron, leave it alone! He's not worth it!" Lavender said, appearing in the window, and soon she saw Harry conversing, still in Greek, with Daphne. "And who might you be, handsome. Surely that ugly bitch is less interesting than me?"

"Excuse me! I will not be talked with that way! Leave. Us. Alone!" Daphne shrieked, power glowing around her. Then, suddenly the glowing stopped.

"What! No, the whore was supposed to die! Damn it!" she pouted.

"What are your names though? If you even have any!" Ron said with a haughty expression, only making him look constipated.

"As if we will tell you, cretin. But, if you have to ask. I'm Seamus Finnigan"

"I'm Harry Mortem, and don't you forget it!" **(mortem means death)**

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, prick." Then she spat at his shoes.

"Draco Cadaver" **(cadaver means corpse)** Draco said with an evil,Harrison-may-care look.

"I amBlaise Lyre and this is Ginny Amare" **(Amare means love)** Ginny gave him a glare at her 'last name'.

"Hermione Proelio, **(proelio means battle) **and don't you even _think _it!"Hermione gave them both a bone-chilling glare. They gulped.

"Now leave!" and then both Ron and Lavender were forced out of the compartment.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Draco said with a sarcastic smile playing on his lips.

**Sorry it is so short! Until next time!**

**-Lupus**


	5. The Sorting

Chapter 5- The Flight of the Hounds

**I am so very sorry for not updating enough! Dang you school! So, for your enjoyment, new chapter!**

**BTW: My friend, fanfic name= Eryn Nicole Potter, helped me come out of the writing rut I was in. Thanks Flute Friend (see what I did there? *eye brow waggle*)! On with the show!**

Harrison, God and Tormentor of the Dead, was seriously considering sending all the students at Hogwarts to Tartarus. How dare they try to come-on to Daphne, or even look him in the eye. No one had tried that since Orpheus, and we all know what happened because of _that_!

While Draco was attempting to convince Hermione that Sparta was better than Athens, a lost cause, a prim-looking older woman was attempting to tell them about the Houses of the school. Even though we were all in fourth year, we still had to get sorted. Fan-bloody-tastic.

The stick-up-arse woman was now calling up names. I saw Ginny be sorted into Gryffindor; house of the foolish. Draco was sorted into Slytherin; house of the paranoid.

Blaise was sorted into Ravenclaw, alongside Hermione and Daphne. Luna had arrived in a flurry of wind, and a very-stunned hat, really a stupid _hat_?, had declared her to be a Hufflepuff; house of the expendables. Neville had not returned to Hogwarts after his summer internship, much to the teachers' surprise. However, things were just heating up, when my name was called up.

Instantly, all the ghosts seemed to go white, well_ whiter,_ and went to a bowed position around the school. The awed students looked around, staring stupidly at the ghosts.

One particular ghost spoke out of the crushing silence, "My lord, may long your kingdom flourish. And may the Fates shine their fortunes upon your favor." Then the escapers-of-death bowed lower, in servitude.

I laughed at this, and raised a single finger, and said "go to the Styx, and pray that Cerberus doesn't eat your sorry souls" and with a_ snap _sent them to the Underworld, being reined over by Thanatos.

"Boy, what is the meaning of this! Where did the ghosts go, and why did they bow to _you_!" a war-hardened old man, who I believe was called Mad-eye Moody, sneered disdainfully at me. When I turned my fury-filled eyes to face him, something caught me as odd. His soul was different from his appearance, and trust me, I could tell.

I tucked to information away for later use, and said in a honey-sweet voice "I don't know _sir_, perhaps you could tell me?"

By this time the whole Hall was shaking, except for my family. Eyes riddled with delicious fear was over-flooding the students mortal eyes.

"What is your name, boy!" a genial, old man said with a smile, looking a few seconds-away from Thanatos coming for his soul.

"What's yours old man? I want to know whose soul I take tonight." I said with a look of glee, madness dripping from my eyes.

"Oh for Olympus's sake!" Hermione shouted, then sent a obliviation spell through the entire student body. While that was happening, I had strolled over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco. We nodded toward each other, laughter dancing in our coal-black eyes.

Let the fun begin, so long as Hermione doesn't castrate me.

**Sorry it's short, next chapter is troll event. **

**-Lupus**


End file.
